Be There For You
by lonelywinter
Summary: Caroline has a voice mail that she can't ignore any longer [one shot]


_Maybe one day you'll let me._

Caroline let out a whimper as she replayed the voicemail. Klaus was thinking about her over drinking, partying, and his apparent old friends. He was in New Orleans for Christ sake and he called her to tell her he wanted to show it all to her.

_Maybe one day you'll let me._

She had a long weekend off, and as far as she knew Klaus was going to be in New Orleans for a while longer, he hadn't even told her goodbye before jetting off to another city. She'd been a little hurt at first given their newly found friendship, so when he'd called her and told her that he was thinking about her over everything else, Caroline couldn't stop her self from smiling like an idiot, prompting her mom to ask what she was smiling about.

"Nothing mom, just a voicemail." She'd tried to play it off as if it where nothing, shoving a potato chip into her mouth swiftly.

Liz wasn't stupid, even though her daughter was faster and stronger than her; she still had the ability as a mother to intimidate her. "Caroline Forbes, what has you smiling like a middle school girl."

Caroline could have lied, she could have just said it was Stefan, or Tyler but she felt her heart being squeezed whenever she thought about spewing out non-truths to her mother. With a deep breath Caroline said slowly, "Klaus."

"Mikaelson?" She looked ready to blow her daughters head off, "Caroline you are not allowed."

"Mom, we're friends!" She protested. "He left town and he was just calling to say hello, it's not a big deal." Caroline tried to make her voice sound soothing, hoping her mother would buy it like so many other people did. "He's saved my life three times, he trusts me with his life, and he's not such a bad guy underneath all of that."

"But that still all remains." Caroline looked down. "I hope you know what you're doing." Liz strode out of the room with a sense of authority.

_Maybe one day you'll let me._

Caroline decided that today was going to be that day, she didn't want to sit around doing nothing this weekend, plus she'd always wanted to visit New Orleans. As scary as Klaus was to some people she knew that he'd protect her from anything that tried to harm her, even if that thing happened to be him self. Though Caroline fell short on how she was supposed to travel there seeing as she had no money, her best solution came in heels.

"Rebekah." Caroline smiled as the blond opened the door; she didn't look amused to find Caroline standing there in her favourite dress and flats.

With an annoyed expression Rebekah asked, "What do you want? Klaus isn't here."

Caroline sighed, "I know, that's why I'm here actually." Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "I was wondering if you knew a way to get me to New Orleans, to you know, surprise Klaus."

Rebekah just studied her for a minute, as if she were the most peculiar thing she'd ever encountered. The two had never gotten along, probably because they were similar in a lot of way but Caroline was just really hoping Rebekah would let her humanity show and do her a solid. Finally Rebekah smiled at her, "Well I do enjoy causing my brother pain and you showing up would probably be the worst thing to happen to him right now … so I'll get you to New Orleans."

Caroline was about to thank her until what Rebekah had said actually sunk in, "Wait, what?"

The Original's smile turned into a wicked grin, "Oh you'll find out." Caroline wasn't entirely sure this trip was the best decision anymore.

-o-

Caroline had been instructed that once she got off the plane she was to meet a man holding a sign with her name. She was a little excited about that since she'd only seen it happen in movies and always wanted it to happen to her. From then the man would drive her to wherever the hell Klaus was staying, if she didn't see him immediately just ask around, everybody knew who he was. No wonder Klaus liked it there, people probably bowed at his feet like he'd always desired.

The man was there holding a sign, standing at least a foot taller than her and obviously a vampire. He was probably a night walker since not most people knew about the daylight rings and the darkness outside had already fallen. He greeted her with a small smile, brushing out his arm to lead the way. "Thanks." Caroline muttered.

The city was more beautiful than Caroline could have ever imagined, lights, parades, and colors abound. All the people danced, smiled, and seemed actually happy in their lives. Caroline wanted to join them in their movements, let her self go on the streets of this new surrounding, but the car stopped before she could and she jumped back into reality.

They'd stopped in front of a large building that looked similar to a hotel, glowing golden, with details that matched a royal palace. There were vampires crawling around everywhere, humans being drank in every corner, dancing without care and Caroline was intrigued by it. She wanted to dive into their world and forget her own life, but she knew that would be a bad idea. The scent of fresh blood hit her nose the minutes she stepped outside of the vehicle, Caroline had pretty good control but there was so much around her she had to try to control herself.

She looked around her for Klaus's face but she only saw menacing strangers, looking at her as if she were a meal herself. They could try and drink her blood but she doubted any of them would truly enjoy it. Caroline didn't really want to ask where her friend was -it was strange to call him that- but she would be wondering around in circles if she didn't.

Caroline took tentative steps further into the establishment; larger groups of vampires enjoying their night came into view. She had to hold her stomach so she didn't freak out and kill a dancing human. To the left Caroline heard a loud ring of laughter and she turned to see a group of vampires, the leader was obviously in front.

He had darker skin, stood taller than the others, not necessarily because of height but just by the way he carried himself amongst the crowd. Caroline was instantly intrigued by him. Carefully she made her way over; one of his buddies spotted her and tapped his leaders shoulder. The man turned around with a menacing grin, "Hello Darling." He welcomed her. "You're new around here."

She nodded, "Yeah I am, I was looking for Klaus Mikaelson, have you seen him?" She watched his face contort into a confused expression.

He titled his head to the side, "Rebekah?" Caroline shook her head. "My bad, it's been a long time. I'm sorry I've never met you."

With a smile she said, "Caroline." The man shrugged, "Can you just tell me where Klaus is?"

He laughed, "I'm Marcel, and you should be kinder to me Sweetheart, I'm King around here." Caroline didn't feel exactly threatened; she'd dealt with Klaus enough times to know that every lion was a cub on the inside.

Caroline crossed her arms, the way she did at home whenever one of the volunteers didn't do exactly as she had instructed them to do. They arranged the flowers wrong, didn't put the forks on the right side of the plates, or even worse, and got the wrong color balloons. "Well, Marcel, I'd love to do that but you seem like your heads already too big for your body so I'm not going to contribute to it, however I've got a few things to do so if you could point me in Klaus's direction."

Marcel wasn't smiling anymore, he seemed outranged that Caroline had been sassy to him; the man had some serious issues. She didn't know what his problem was but before she knew it, one of his vampire goons was coming up behind her and restraining her arms. This vacation wasn't a good idea at all. "You can't talk to me like that. Not in my domain."

Caroline had been tortured so many times that this seemed like a minor threat to her, "Sorry?" She offered. Marcel didn't seem like he was in an accepting mood. "I won't do it again."

From all around them boomed a voice so loud that it nearly knocked them off their feet. Every vampire's volume was turned down to mute as somebody yelled out, "Marcel!" Caroline's legs nearly gave way as she recognized the voice. "What are you doing?!"

Marcel stared down the Original, "just talking to a lady Klaus." Caroline couldn't see him because the vampire had her facing the other way but she knew that if Klaus was aware Marcel was trying to scare her, then he'd have none of it.

"We need to discuss a few things, like that fact that I've spotted another group of your minions following me around." Klaus started to walk towards them, soon enough he'd see her. "Now I understand you're trying to be nice but if I see one more vampire trailing me I will bite them, this time with no cure."

Marcel said, "Come now Klaus don't be so dramatic."

"Me?" Klaus offered in surprise. "Oh never! I'm simply telling you what I know will come if you-" His breath caught when he locked eyes with Caroline. She smiled gently at him. "Caroline?"

"Hi." She squeaked, still feeling the tight grip of a black haired body builder on her arms. Klaus's eyes turned into saucers, like he couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him. Suddenly he turned on Marcel.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He roared.

Laughing Marcel explained, "We were just having some fun." Caroline wanted to argue that this was anything but fun, though she restrained herself.

Klaus walked towards her, reached past her to grab her captor and grasp him by the neck. In seconds Caroline was free and that man was face first on the ground, groaning in pain. She wrapped her arms around herself, happy to have her freedom back. Klaus rushed to her immediately, "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"What the hell was that?" Marcel asked through clenched teeth. "You do not hurt my boys."

Klaus turned on his heel, "Your friend is very much alive, and I haven't really broken anything." Balefully Klaus leaned in towards Marcel. "You touch her again and it'll be the last thing you do." Klaus looked at Caroline, who was thankful he'd showed up, before they left the building together.

Once outside Klaus turned on her, Caroline thought he was about to attack, still seething with rage from Marcel's actions but once his eyes landed on hers, he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline knew that she should've had more faith in Klaus, if somebody was going to hurt her it probably would have been Marcel or one of his minions. "You left me that voicemail and-and I had a long weekend off so I figure, why not? I mean I still have to go home for school but I just wanted to visit!" Her shoulders jumped slightly in that perky way they do.

Klaus laughed as he looked towards the ground, "Well I have to admit, your arrival wasn't something I foresaw in my future, I doubt the witches did either."

"Witches?" Caroline only knew a few witches -one being her best friend, the other a complete homicidal maniac- but she knew that they were powerful enough to take down almost anything. "Here?"

He held out his arm for her to take, which she did, just like at the Miss Mystic Pageant. "All over here actually, though Marcel has stopped them from doing magic, something I've yet to understand."

She knitted her eyebrows together, "How does one vampire do that?" Klaus smirked, "Something we'd both like to know then." They looked at each other; Caroline studied his face carefully because he didn't look like himself. Of course the physical features remained the same but she could see a difference in the way he talked and walked his persona was much more alpha male than back home. In Mystic Falls people feared him but nobody bowed down at his feet, she had a feeling that some people here might.

He lead her towards a large house that she assumed belonged to him; it reminded her of his mansion back home. Very similar in details and size, Caroline would have called it an exact replica, except there were stain glass windows portraying different events in history. "What's with the windows?" She asked while they walked towards the door.

Klaus smiled, "My sister thought it would be a nice touch on the place." He entered first but as soon as Caroline went to enter she was stopped by an invisible force. At first Klaus didn't notice.

"Um, Klaus?" She called out; he looked at her over his shoulder, almost surprised that she wasn't right behind him. "I wasn't invited inside."

He chuckled, "Come in Caroline."

She took a step inside before she nearly fainted at the sight of the house. It was far grander than the mansion back in mystic falls; it looked like it belonged to a royal family or something. Caroline ran a hand down a golden pillar near the entrance to the living room. She noticed Klaus watching her from behind but she was too overwhelmed with her surroundings to care. "This is amazing!" She exhaled.

Klaus smiled so broadly his dimples appeared, "I could build you one if you wanted."

She gave him a look over her shoulder, one that told him it wasn't going to happen. "I can't be bought remember?"

"Thought it was worth a try." Klaus poured himself a glass of whiskey, holding the bottle out for her to take but she shook her head. "Would you like to rest? You must me tired."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him because she actually was about to ask him if she could have a place to sleep. "I would like that." Klaus directed her towards a room down the hall; it had never been used before which Caroline assumed most of the rooms hadn't. It was painted light yellow, with white accents all around. Paintings that Klaus had probably done hung on the walls, including an outline of a woman from behind, just above her chest. Caroline wondered if that had anything to do with her since she sort of remembered her hair looking like that whenever Klaus invited her to the ball. Now that she thought about it the room reminded her much of her own back at home. Her stomach fluttered when she thought about Klaus making a room just for her in case she ever showed up.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she should probably clean her face before she went to sleep, so she looked around and found that there was a connecting bathroom in her room. "Fancy." She commented.

Her vampire hearing enabled her to listen around the house, the wind blowing against the walls, Klaus pouring himself another glass of whiskey and … the sound of an unfamiliar woman? Caroline paused where she was, her back going still. Carefully she listened in on their conversation. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help being curious.

The woman spoke timidly, like she was frightened to be standing in Klaus's home. "Klaus we need to talk." She declared.

Klaus spoke calmly, "I have nothing to say to you." Caroline could hear the arrogance in his voice. "Now please leave my home because contrary to popular belief this isn't a walk in clinic."

She sighed, "Klaus please, you're our only hope. Marcel will kill us all!" The girl sounded ready to cry, Caroline couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Though Klaus seemed the opposite of upset, he sounded distant in the conversation, "I don't really care Love, sorry."

"Well you should. That baby-"

"Do not speak of it in my house!" He roared.

Caroline felt her throat tighten when she heard the word baby. What baby? Who's baby? Surely not Klaus', that wasn't even possible. But then why did he get so angry when the girl brought it up. Caroline took a deep breath, walked towards her door and turned the knob.

Whenever she appeared in the room, Klaus's face was blood red and the girl seemed scared, leaning away from him even though she was already standing ten feet across the room. Klaus looked at her as she entered; his eyes were swimming with liquid that Caroline had only seen a few times, the time he'd saved her life in Elena's living room being one of them. "Klaus?" She asked almost scared of the answer, "What baby?"

He turned away from her, sucking in his emotions. The woman looked at her like she was trying to read her. "There is-"

"If you speak one word I will rip your throat out!" Klaus yelled, pointing his finger at the girl. "You stupid Witch, you have no right to come into my home and make a spectacle of me!"

Caroline used her vampire speed to race towards the girl, standing between her and the Original Hybrid. "Calm down." Caroline demanded, knowing she was probably the only person who could actually get him to stop. "Let her speak."

Klaus shook his head, "No."

Caroline ignored him, allowing the girl to explain. "What baby?" She asked again.

The Witch gulped, looking past Caroline towards an angry Klaus. "I can't-"

"Yes you can just ignore him." Caroline promised.

Klaus yelled, "You can not just ignore my orders!"

Caroline shook her head, "You're not running a government Klaus you're one person, stop treating everybody like they're your slaves!" He shut up after that, Caroline could almost hear his brain's gears whirring, trying to figure out a way to respond.

With a slow breath the Witch spoke, "There is a woman, pregnant with Klaus's child." Klaus let out a belligerent breath. "Her name is Hayley."

Caroline's jaw dropped along with her heart. She felt like she was about to be sick, like the world was spinning but she was the only one standing still. Thanks to her vampirism she didn't fall down but she felt like she should have. Her heels spun to look at the Original, this time she was seething with rage. "What?!"

Klaus's expression was pure unadulterated hate, he wanted to rip that witch limb from limb but he had a bigger task to accomplish, settling down Caroline who had taken to curling and uncurling her fingers like she was ready to punch something. "Caroline-"

"That's not even possible!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

The Witch licked her lips, "Actually it is, his werewolf half is still much alive and able to reproduce."

Caroline felt like she was going to vomit up her entire intestines. "You're kidding me right?!" She hollered at Klaus. "You slept with that bitch? Are you serious? SHE MADE YOU RUN TYLER OUT OF TOWN, SHE'S THE REASON ALL YOUR HYBRIDS TURNED ON YOU, AND SHE SNAPPED MY NECK!" She yelled the last one as if it were the biggest betrayal in the world. "You couldn't have done this, no."

Klaus looked apologetic, "Caroline it was a night of alcohol induced sex, how was I supposed to know that she'd get herself pregnant?"

Caroline ran her fingers through her hair angrily, "I don't know! You just shouldn't have slept with her!"

Klaus moved towards Caroline, stopping inches from her face, "Why do you care so much Caroline? I'm a terrible person remember? I only do terrible things." She wasn't sure whether t be sad that he used her own line against her or angry.

"No, you're my friend, friends care for other people if you hadn't realized." She knocked Klaus's shoulder as she stalked back to her room.

Klaus called out after her, "I thought friends supported each other too!" Caroline's eyes found his, her own were now filled with unshed tears, but she didn't say anything to him. Klaus watched her retreat back to her bedroom, trying to think of a reason not to kill that Witch.

-o-

Caroline woke up to sunlight, beautiful breathtaking sunlight that any photographer dreamed about but she didn't really care. She felt like her whole body had been drained of blood. She was still upset about the baby, but not because it was Klaus's, more because it was with Hayley. Out of all the people to have sex with and he chooses her.

Though Klaus had been right, he didn't know she'd get pregnant, and even though Caroline hated it she was a nicer person, which meant that she'd have to be the bigger person. Now that they were labelled friends she would have to try and not beat his head in every time he did something exceptionally stupid. So after she got ready, slipped on a spare change of clothes, did her makeup and breathed in a huge sigh of putting her pride down, Caroline exited her room.

"Klaus?" She called out, but there was no answer. Caroline listened for any sign of activity but only heard the blowing of leaves outside the house. She hauled out her cell phone and dialled his number, getting his voicemail. "Hey, you're not home but I thought about what you said and I should have been more accepting. So I'm gonna be the bigger person and say sorry. See you when you get back." The beep sounded seconds later.

From the front door came a sudden knock and then a girl's voice, "Klaus?" But this time Caroline wasn't wondering who she was. Caroline already knew that girls voice.

She answered the door with a hand on her hip, "Hello Hayley." Her voice was filled with bitterness.

Hayley's shoulder fell as she looked upon the blond vampire, "Well I can't say I expected to see you here." Caroline crossed her arms as if to say, _is that so?_ Hayley licked her lips, "So what are you-"

"I know." Caroline admitted, taking a long look at Hayley's flat stomach.

The werewolf bit her tongue, obviously not going to finish her previous sentence. She sighed, "Well then if you're here to kill me-"

"No, I'm not here to kill you, I'm a good person." She offered the other girl a devious smirk. "I'm here for moral support."

"Oh." Was all Hayley could say. She didn't know the exact details about Klaus and Caroline's relationship but she knew there was something happening between them. "So what are you going to do beside offer kind words?"

Caroline thought about it for a moment, "Call MTV and let them know they've got another available star for Teen Mom." Hayley's jaw hit the floor before Caroline could count to three. She obviously didn't find it very funny. "I'm sorry but come on Hayley you're really going to raise this baby?"

At first Hayley seemed angry, seething with unparalleled rage but then her expression softened into something more sinister. "Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do, and Klaus is going to help me." Caroline scoffed. "Then I'll find Tyler and in your absence I'll fill the void."

Caroline wasn't so cocky anymore, she let her face fall into an obviously upset expression. "He wouldn't do that."

"He's a horny teenager who can't see his girlfriend anymore." She whispered lowly, "yes he would." Caroline looked down. "And then I'll have both your men and the one ability you don't possess."

She looked up again, but this time she was hurt. Letting Hayley win seemed like the only option at this point. "Oh yeah and what's that?"

Hayley leaned closer, because even though Caroline could kill her, she wouldn't because of the baby and even though Hayley could bite Caroline, she wouldn't because of Klaus. "I can have children, you can't." Caroline slammed the door in the bitches face.

Her tears came easily because that was a soft spot for Caroline, she loved being a vampire compared to the brat she once was but having kids had always been the plan in her life, now it was impossible. Hayley was getting to have kids with whomever she wanted, Tyler or Klaus. The two men that she knew Caroline would get angry over. She didn't bother moving since the door was double the width of a regular door, with two choices of entrance. Klaus had a 50/50 chance of hitting her.

He didn't. Klaus seemed like he had an actual hop in his step as he entered, his phone being pushed into his pocket. As soon as he entered he called out for Caroline but she was already there. His face became aggressive, "What happened?"

Caroline didn't want to get Hayley in trouble but then again she was already pregnant and Caroline thought Klaus better than to kill somebody with a child. "Hayley came around."

He laid a gentle hand on her arm, "What did she do?"

She wiped her face clean, completely embarrassed by the state he'd found her in. Even though he'd seen her dying twice Caroline still liked to look presentable in front of people. "It was nothing just something stupid."

Klaus just watched her, "Caroline." He urged.

Finally she caved, after having to stare into his large puppy eyes for at least five minutes. "She just said some things about how I'll never be able to have kids and I know that I like being a vampire but I always wanted kids. I wanted to be a Council Member, running Miss Mystic Falls, helping with bake sales and packing lunches. I wanted the picket face, the apple pie life and I know that I can't have that, trust me I got over it a long time ago but-" she breathed deeply, "I hate seeing her get to have everything I don't!"

He didn't say much, only listened, and Caroline had to admit that was one of his better qualities. She gulped back her tears, tired of draining herself without a good enough reason. "What do you mean? Hayley is certainly not going to be living an apple pie life."

She smiled, "I know I just meant," What had she meant? That Hayley got kids? But even so that child was from Klaus and that was certainly not going to be a picnic. "I guess I kind of felt special when I was the first choice for once but not anymore."

Klaus raised a curious brow, "Love, it was a meaningless one night stand, we had some alcohol and we made bad choices, all the kids are doing it." Caroline stared up at him through her lashes. "If I had the choice, I would always choose you."

Caroline did something next that surprised both of them, but neither one really cared. She hugged him.


End file.
